Adam Young
Adam Young is a child prodigy who graduated from high school and university at the age of 14. He decides to come back to high school to live the high school experience, only he becomes the science teacher at the school. He re-unites with childhood best friend Derby (Gig Morton) and encounters the school bully, Jordan "Slab" Slabinsky (Kurt Ostlund), and a student in his class whom he has a crush on, named Echo (Matreya Fedor). He is portrayed by Brendan Meyer. Character Child genius Adam Young went to university at the age of 9. When the series starts he's now at 14, he’s has his pick of any job imaginable… and chooses to become a high school teacher. With one foot in the lunch room and the other in the staff room, can Adam still have the regular high school experience he’s always wanted? Adam is very intelligent, but he doesn't have much respect from his class when his profession is science. Not even his childhood best friend, Derby and his crush, Echo don't seem to care what he has to say. They often don't want to hear what Adam has to say for his lessons. In Mr. Elderman, Adam assigned him them doing a bottle project, but they never complete it. He thinks he's "hip", can speak their language, but is let down by Derby, saying that NOBODY speaks that language. Adam is very passionate about his class, and he doesn't have a temper. But usually the class affection towards Adam normally involves getting pelted with items, such as Slab's donuts or his science materials in the classroom. Some may say he is a bit naive. In Mr. Space, it was shown how much Principal Tater despise Mr Young. He was happy when Mr Young quited, but he overheard the plan when Echo, Slab, Derby and his sibling (who apparently was pursaded to go to NASA, Florida for the "new mall" Echo told her) wanted to get Adam back. Principal Tater tried to reach NASA first, but failed. He tried to tamper with the car the kids are travelling in, but also backfired. He then, was forced to dress as a grizzly bear, trapped at an wildlife area WITH a real male grizzly bear. He escaped. Then, when he got back from the journey, he found out Adam came back to teach. He screamed, "NNNOOOO!", and he was covered in snow, pasted out and was located in the Arctic or Antartica. Relationships Echo He has a large crush on Echo,doing almost anything to get her attention.Echo is oblivous to this though,and treats Adam just like a regular friend,although he is a teacher. Though in Mr. First Impression she tells Adam she had a crush on him and they kiss. In Mr. Kidd he brainwashes her to think Adam is not her boyfriend but Adam kisses her and she remembered bringing herself back and the relationship back. Echo and Adam are now dating. Derby They are good friends,and used to go to school together.Derby often helps Adam with is attempts to get Echo to notice him. Ivy Young Adam Young and Ivy Young are siblings. Ivy is rather ditzy and that is odd because Adam is rather intelligent. Anywho, Ivy is blond which is a stereotype as a dumb blonde. She is very beautiful and dresses quite nice. Slab Their relationship is rather odd. They don't like each other but don't hate each other.